Love in the Backseat
by theartsofseduction
Summary: L x Light; L and Light have nothing to do during a long car ride home. Two guys in the back seat of a limousine with nothing to do? There's only one solution to that.


"You know… It will be a few hours before we return home. I can always put down the television to allow you two to watch something while you wait."

"No, that is okay Watari-san; I think we'll manage on our own."

The old man nodded with a polite smile and put up the privacy window. Light gazed aimlessly at the repeated scenery around him as he sighed. Nothing good became of long and tedious trips. Trees that appeared identical to the one brother next to it repeated and reappeared many times, or so it seemed. Light's eyes flicked down to the highway road, watching the white and yellow lines and dashes pass them by as they sped over them with ease. Watari showed no mercy when it came to passing over them. Not that it mattered; they couldn't feel emotion or pain regardless of how heavy the vehicle was.

Light blinked, feeling eyes burning into his back as he continued to stare out of the window. His thoughts instantly shifted to L who was obviously already bored due to the lack of activities to do. However he made no contact with the teenager. The eighteen year old seemed just as bored as he was, so there must have been something in his mind.

"Light-kun, what do you propose that we shall do?"

At first this sentence and question didn't make sense to Light. But once he thought about it he understood its meaning. It only sounded a bit oddly worded. However he soon grew to know its meaning.

"I don't know," he mumbled back. "You don't have an iPod or something? No game boy or deck of cards with you?"

What Light saw was a simple nod of the head from the peripheral vision of his right eye. L didn't have anything that could entertain him on his personnel. How handy, how convenient, that was.

Light shifted to face the sleep-deprived detective. He seemed to be vacantly staring at Light, as if waiting for him to do something entertaining. He was, indeed, waiting for Light to suggest something interesting.

"What _else_ do you propose we do?"

L could hear a soft song playing as background music as he looked at Light. His true intensions lay beneath the surface. His mind remained dirty at the thoughts that soiled his mind momentarily. A small smirk appearing behind his thumb as it resurfaced.

"I don't know…" Light sighed. He rubbed his forearm, looking at L who scooted closer to him as best as he could without falling over into Light's lap. Light watched this and instantly thought that L looked a bit like a deformed crab. He had basically crab walked closer to Light, but he shook his head of the thought.

"I propose that you and I do something worth while…"

Light shifted in his seat, crossing his legs in a very feminine way to conceal any part of his crotch that he could. He didn't want L's fingers wandering there like they had been known to do every once in a while. In fact Light watched, almost in what appeared to be slow motion, as L's spider-like fingers went to lightly touch Light's thigh. He sighed at the soft touch, but felt a tingle shoot through his body in discomfort. He didn't always like the first contact that L made. He smirked out of habit, against his wishes, and damned himself for doing such an action.

_He must be horny… But I don't want to do anything with Watari sitting in front of us. How embarrassing would that be…?_

Yagami bit his lower lip, looking at L who slowly advanced. L leaned into Light's ear and whispered something sensual that Light wasn't completely able to understand. It wasn't because it was too soft, because it was loud enough. It was just that it had been mumbled, and that was almost just as difficult.

He smiled to himself when he felt L's teeth gently nip at his earlobe. He pushed up against the seat, feeling L's fingers go to unbutton Light's fly on his jeans. Light instantly stopped smiling, feeling an eerie calm and seriousness wash over him. As soon as L would start to seduce him again he would feel comfortable.

"Oh Light-kun… loosen up. Please do not consider this to be all work and no play. That would make Lighto-kun a very dull uke."

This made Light's eyes widen just slightly. He swallowed and then glared to the side. Usually when L referred to him as "The uke" Light would become silently flustered and irritated, although it was a true statement. He wouldn't bitch about it openly, but keep it to himself.

L went to remove Light's shirt, but young Yagami stopped him before he could. He leaned up and caught L's lips in his own, opening his mouth instantly. He knew that L loved it when he gave him an open mouthed kiss. It made the detective hot and bothered. The feeling of Light's tongue always made him go instantly hard if he was in the mood.

Just as Light's tongue came into contact with L's, Light wanted to check to see if his previous studies had been true. His observations proved to be worth while when he allowed his hand to graze down L's stomach, feeling a pressured tent in L's jeans. He chuckled, only allowing their lips to touch now.

It seemed that L was the one being forced into begging at the moment. When Light cut him off… he couldn't stand it.

"I will hurt you Yagami-kun. You are _not_ allowed to simply _stop_ your ministrations when you damn well please."

"Is Ryuzaki frustrated?"

"No. Whatever gave you that idea?"

Rare though it was, L's sarcasm could be quite brusque and relentless. Light rolled his eyes as L unexpectedly tore off his shirt. He growled and pushed his own clothed body against Light's. His eyes were glossed with lust, a glint deep within showing a passion that needed to be satisfied.

Light smirked and took L's bottom lip between his teeth. He chewed on it for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of it as his tongue softly ran across it. It was tender and felt soft. L didn't seem the type to have soft lips, but he had them.

Only a minute after L tore off Light's jeans. He was ravenously hungry for passionate sex, and he was determined to get it. He ignored the fact that the man he respected most was only sitting in front of him. The window provided a soundproof environment. He doubted Watari would hear Light's pathetic mewls, moans, and panting of pleasure and pain. He _knew_ for a fact that Watari wouldn't hear it.

Light sat in his boxers; L sat in his clothing. Light felt himself to be at a disadvantage. He shivered as the slight chill of the air conditioner wrapped itself around his body, cooling his skin fervently. L removed his shirt, dropping it with Light's. He then stood, or as best as he could in a cramped up limousine, and removed his loose-fitting jeans. With simplicity L dropped them on the floor.

Not too shortly after L removed his boxers, dropping them down onto the floor of the vehicle. Light was supposed to follow suit, but he didn't. He sat there, looking in wonder at L's gift given from birth. His eyes weren't large like an owl's; they were just fixed on L's manhood. It seemed to be complemented by the curly black hairs.

"Ryuzaki…"

"Light-kun, you've seen it multiple times. Why do you always get struck into an awed silence?"

"Because no matter how many times I see it I will always think it to be beautiful."

"You must be jealous…"

"Because… you're a little bit bigger than me…?"

"Mm."

"I don't think so."

Light chuckled and felt his boxers being removed just as violently as his jeans had been. One moment they were on him and the next they were laying on the floor, rendered useless. L smirked deviously.

"Assume the normal position Yagami-kun," L ordered.

The eighteen year old nodded, lying on his back. He suddenly cursed when he realized that he didn't have lubrication. He hoped that L would have sense to find something to use. There was always the makeshift use of saliva… But Light always found that revolting. He glanced around, hoping to spot something useful but he couldn't pinpoint out anything.

"Do not worry Light-kun. I do believe we have this limousine stocked with a few desserts."

"What did you have in mind…?"

"Creamy fudge…" L chuckled to himself.

Light squirmed beneath L's scrutinizing gaze. The detective's hand reached underneath the seat, Light hearing a door open and close. He hadn't noticed a miniature fridge under there… That was handy. He saw the bottle. The bottle of gourmet chocolate fudge that could be placed carefully on top of a nice sundae or any other kind of frozen dessert.

L put some on himself, "I am not going to stretch you. Your body has long since memorized my shape and form, size and length, maybe now it won't hurt as bad."

"Ryuzaki, you can't be serious… You know how badly it hurt the first time we did that…"

"Yes, but that was before we had had sex. Now we're more experienced. You should be comfortable with this."

"Nn…"

Light sighed as L raised his hips close to his. Yagami's legs instinctively wrapped around L's waist. He reached up and dug his nails into L's shoulders. He felt L blindly moving around his entrance, not completely finding it either time.

"Why don't you just do it yourself instead of doing it with failure each time…?" Light whined.

He suddenly felt a strong sense of something he had always felt, lust, tear through him. It burned in his chest, his groin, and his stomach. Light felt his hardened erection grow warmer. He released a heated and lustful sigh, his eyelids fluttering at the thought of L entering him.

Light felt L's slightly cold hand touch the bare flesh of his bottom. It was only a slight brush, a gentle touch meant to guide his own male parts, but it still made his skin crawl. Then Light released a semi-loud yelp. He felt L slide up into his body, Light's eyes instantly watering from the pain.

"Don't you _dare_ start moving yet," Light threatened.

Ryuzaki nodded in understanding; however he gave a gentle thrust every now and then. Light would give a soft mewl of aching pain up until he signaled with a tightening grip on L's shoulder for him to move.

"Go. Move. _Now_. While I'm still used to it."

Time was not wasted as L thrust into Light. The young scholar released a hot sigh into L's ear. His eyes were closed tightly; L's nails digging into his hips as Light's nails dug into L's shoulders.

"Nn… Yes that feels good."

"The fudge helps?"

"Ye--OW!"

Light groaned more so from pain this time. He twitched, feeling L's intrusion still giving him a bit of a hard time. He let out a soft whimper, L scowling at the lack of Light's strength. He usually loved it when Light was weaker during sex, but he wanted to be rough. Light was obvious not in the position to be roughed around.

L delivered a particularly hard thrust into Light, the boy yelping again. Only when L thrust again did Light release an odd sound. It sounded more animalistic. It was a passionate sound. It signaled to L that Light was thankful to be mating.

Sweat glistened on Light's forehead as he rested it against the nook of L's shoulder. He panted and started moving his body in the same rhythm as L's. He bit L's shoulder, feeling L go deeper inside as each time he came closer and closer to hitting his sweet, sensitive, and arousing prostate.

He whimpered when L slammed, full force, into said body part. He released a moan of pleasure, purring lightly into the insomniac's ear. L mumbled something incoherent and chuckled.

"Light-kun likes it when I fuck him doesn't he? He likes it when I shove my-"

"Yes… Oh god yes I do… Ughn… Harder please, Ryuzaki."

L slammed his hips into Light's, the college student releasing a howl. It sounded so deep and loud that L was almost nervous that Watari could have heard. Light dug his nails deeper into L's skin, feeling a sensation ripping through his lower region.

He panted, "Oh god Ryuzaki… Ryu… R-Ryuzaki…"

L chuckled, licking up the side of Light's face. He liked the taste of his salty sweat. When his tongue reached the tip of the boy's golden hair, he pulled back, thrusting deeper into Light's body. He released a rough growl, feeling his legs shake and his hips buck as he released without warning.

He breathed heavily into Light's ear who whimpered softly. He wasn't finished, but Ryuzaki was… Would he continue just to complete Light's pleasure?

Light's question was answered when he felt L continuing to push himself with an exhausted effort into Light's body. It took a few more strikes to his prostate but Light released. His vision went white as he felt his essence leave his body. He had moaned, he could hear it leaving his mouth.

L quickly dressed, hearing Watari's announcement as he had lowered the privacy window just a little bit that they were arriving in a few minutes at home. L spoke in a monotone voice, not giving away that he was tired and had just had an orgasm while having sex with his boy toy.

Light smirked as he dressed himself in a slower fashion.

"I don't understand how you do it…" Light whispered.

"Do what, Yagami-kun?"

"I don't understand how you can act so nonchalant and keep something as passionate as sex hidden…"

"Oh it isn't too difficult…"

L reached his hand out and wiped off a bead of sweat from Light's cheek. He blinked and leaned in, pressing his lips against Light's. He pushed the younger boy against the back of the seat. He wanted to kiss Light, not have sex with him again. The contact of Light's tongue wouldn't cause him to become hard again.

He pushed his fingers through Light's hair as he closed his eyes, allowing his mouth to push its way into dominance as it entered Light's mouth. He rubbed his tongue against Light's, feeling the slick layer of saliva on it.

He pulled away, feeling Light's eyes on his own.

"Do you want to have another go once we get back…?" Light suggested.

"I don't think we'll have anything to do…" L teased.

The limousine came to a stop, causing the two boys to pull abruptly apart. L swallowed the spit that he had shared with Light and the detective in training did the same. They both straightened out, a few smiles and chuckles shared.

Watari opened the door, "I'm sorry it took so long. I hope the two of you weren't too bored back there."

The scent of sex and orgasm had been washed away with the open window on the opposite side. It smelled of city air now.

"No, it's quite alright Watari. You needn't apologize."

The two young men got out of the vehicle, standing there before bidding Watari a due for the night.

"Ready for round two?" L asked as they stepped into the building.

"I have been since I suggested it," Light smirked.

"Good." L spoke. "You better be."

"I always am."


End file.
